Do Over
by Moka-Chan217
Summary: If you could go back in time, would you? If you could save the one you love, would you? Smart/Bloodline/Sage/Hanyou Naruto ; Naruto is not godlike...I think... ; Kakashi/Naruto ; Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto for if I did it would have a smart Naru-Chan!

**Warning:** YAOI AHEAD! You know as in Boy/Boy Love. Also there will be language, violence, and of course lemons.

**Pairings:** Kakashi/Naruto, and then the others are upon request.

Do comment and send messages on what you think needs to be improved. Whether or not I continue this story depends on the comments and all. ^.^

**Chapter One**

"K-Kakashi why are you doing this? I thought you said you loved me, or was that just a lie to get into my HEART?" Naruto's voice, which had barely been a whisper at the beginning, suddenly grew in volume as he glared up at the man he once loved. Yes, the correct word was _'once'_ for the man in front of him wasn't his Kakashi. No, the damn bastard was only his look a like. Kakashi was a gentle man who had died by the hands of a snake. Glaring at the fake Kakashi, he laughed before putting his hand over his face and saying, "I must have been desperate to actually think that _'you'_ were my Kakashi." He said the word 'you' with such venom that even the Kyuubi, lord of all bijuu, flinched back.

Letting his hand slide down his face, he revealed his now amethyst slit hues as he growled in demonic lyrics, **"I had made a promise to Kakashi-Koi never to use this but it would seem I have no choice. Don't you agree Orochimaru." **The skin that was on the man in front of him's face seemed to melt off and reveal the form of Orochimaru in Sasuke's body. Before Orochimaru could say anything, he was cut off by a crazed fit of laughter. "Oh my, isn't this just rich. The big bad Uchiha didn't have enough will power to keep from getting possessed by an old fucking snake!" Naruto cried out as he walked over to Orochimaru, who was now eying Naruto like he was a piece of juicy steak.

"Oh ho, the snake sees something he likes." Naruto looked down at his bare chest, which had a scar right in front of his heart from a Chidori. Though it wasn't like the rest of him didn't make him look like a war god. Though beautiful, he was completely covered by scars. Each piece of the scarred tissue reminding him of a time that he couldn't protect his precious ones. His sunshine blond, spiky locks were no longer the same for they were now silvery blond locks with two strips that went down a bit past his shoulders. The back part went towards the middle of his back. He had only started this style after Jiraiya had died and he found out that the Yondaime-sama was his father.

Orochimaru, having been too busy looking at the eighteen year old's body didn't even notice when he began running through the process of a forty seal jutsu. It wasn't until he reached the end and whispered, **"Fūinjutsu: Space and Time Manipulation!"** Orochimaru's eyes went wide as he watched Naruto drop into a hole that appeared below him. A grin was on Naruto's lips as he said, "Remember Orochimaru, Madara and yourself aren't going to have the same chance next time."

Konoha: 6 Years in the Past

Shooting off the bed Naruto looked down to see that he was in his tiny apartment and wearing his ridiculously tiny pajamas that was cutting off his circulation. Looking over at Gama-chan, he smiled for he realized that it was only five in the morning. Seeming to peel the pajamas off his body, Naruto walk to the calender and groaned as he saw that it was the day of the team placements.

Moving to the closet to find clothes, he sweat dropped at the sight that greeted him. There was literally fifteen wait no sixteen bright ass orange jumpsuits hanging inside the damn thing. "What the hell was wrong with me?" _**"I always wondered the same thing kid. Now, I need you to get in here...fast!" **_Having completely forgotten about the bijuu sealed within him, Naruto nearly jumped out of skin at the sound of his voice, but quickly got over the feeling. Grumbling about troublesome foxes, Naruto closed his eyes and entered his mindscape to find that it looked like a sewer and there were two massive gates instead of one.

"Hey Kyu, you want to explain to me why my mind is a sewer again and I have two massive fur balls instead of one?" A low, sinister chuckle came from the one on the right and he heard, **"So you are the one I was...wait one fucking minute! You are supposed to be like twelve, why the hell do you look like you are a fucking teenager?" **Naruto face faulted at the bijuu's rant and then turned to look at the cage on the left. Within it was a male with long red hair, a pair of ears, and seventeen tails swinging behind him. He was dressed in a male-style black kimono with blue flames and a pair of clogs on his feet. _**"Kid, I think you somehow deleted your younger self and transferred my younger self over to you..."**_

Naruto blinked, and then just blinked again as he looked at two bijuus. "So wait Kyu, you mean to tell me that I somehow have two bijuus within me instead of one...IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?" Kyu shrugged his shoulders and was about to talk when he was rudely interrupted, **"Hey, anyone want to clue me in on anything?" **Kyu twitched a bit as he looked at Naruto and said, _**"Now I understand why you used to call me annoying...Kami, will that creature just shut up?"**_

Laughter escaped Naruto's lips as he glanced over at the younger Kyuubi and said, "Hey, go into your hanyou form and we might have a conversation." Nodding his head, the other Kyuubi transformed into a male with short, spiky red hair, a pair of ears atop his head, and then nine tails flowing freely behind him. His attire was the standard Leaf Village Jounin attire, but without the vest and headband. _**"Oh looky looky, he actually wore it. Just be glad you aren't wearing the Yondaime's attire or you might die kid. Say, I think I will go by Kyu and you can go by Ryuu. How does that sound Naru-Chan?" **_In reply to the older fox, Naruto shrugged his shoulders and then went back to looking around the horrible mind scape.

Ryuu as he was now being called, was a bit confused at what the other had said. **"Kyu-sama, why would I be dead if I wore what the Yondaime wore?" **Kyu gave his younger self a deadpanned look and then nodded his head over to Naruto, _**"Look at Naru-Chan and tell be who you see."**_ Ryuu looked over at Naruto and stared for a second before his eyes got as big as saucers. **"No fuckin' way! The crazy bastard sealed me in his own-"** He was cut off as Kyu hand went over the mouth and stopped him from saying anything. _**"Mouth shut when talking about Yondaime-sama, you will learn soon enough that Naru-Chan doesn't like it when we talk bad about his family."**_

Naruto could hear the two bijuus conversing, but really paid them no mind. Instead he was going about trying to figure out how he was going to set his mindscape up this time. Closing his eyes, he made collars appear around the two bijuus' neck and then the cages disappeared. Next he made the sewer warp into a massive mansion with a dojo, five rooms, a pool, and then of course a forest for the two creatures to hunt in. Opening his eyes, he glanced around at his work and nodded his head before saying, "Yes, I do believe this will do."

The two bijuus blinked as the mindscape suddenly changed. Looking around, Ryuu grinned maniacally as he shouted, **"YOSH, I CAN SEE THAT THE FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE BURNING BRIGHTLY IN YOUR MIND YOUNG NARUTO-CHAN!"** Kyu and Naruto were both drop jawed as they stared at Ryuu. When Naruto finally got over the shock he said, "What. The. Hell. Did. He. Just. Say. Kyu?" Kyu merely stared in disbelief at what his younger self had just said. _**"I honestly don't know kit...at least he isn't wearing 'that'."**_ A shudder went up both Naruto and Kyu's spine as they remembered Gai and Lee. Naruto then remembered that he had to go and buy new clothes. Quickly exiting his mindscape, he heard Kyu screaming for him to get back there.

Naruto quickly blocked out Kyu and Ryuu's voices before looking back to the closet and shuddering. Moving over to the cursed place once more, he opened it and found that one of the abominations were actually his size. Sighing, he got out a bottle of ink and then proceeded to draw a seal on his shoulder. When he was finished, he activated it and felt himself shrink. Walking to the bathroom, he looked and the mirror to see that he was barely 5" in height, which made him literally want to cry but at least he had his hair. It wasn't down to the middle of his back anymore, but it reached a bit past his shoulder blades while his bangs framed his face. He looked like a young Minato, but with Kushina's build. "Okay, lets get the shopping over with."

Using a henge over his other one, he made himself look like a civilian and proceeded toward a shinobi owned shop. Ten-Ten sighed as she waited for customers to arrive. She really had no idea why he dad insisted on them opening so early, it wasn't like anyone would show up at 6:30 in the morning. No, a normal person would be fast asleep with not a care in the world. Suddenly the door opened, startling her a bit as she looked to see a seventeen year old raven haired male enter the store. "Morning, is there anything in particular you want?"

Naruto looked at the one who had spoke and saw the familiar twin bun hairstyle that belonged to Ten-Ten. To say he was a bit speechless was an understatement. He had watched the girl in front of him die right before his very eyes, so it was taking him a bit...okay a massive amount of effort to keep from hugging her. "Umm...sir, can I help you?" Ten-ten said in an impatient voice. Naruto jumped a bit as he apologized, "Gomen, you just looked like one of my old comrades..." Ten-Ten noticed the far away look in the customer's eyes and without thinking she said, "She died didn't she."

A sad smile crossed his lips as he said, "Yeah, but that is the past. Now, I don't really need help because I have been here before. Thank you for the offer though." Ten-Ten stared at him for a second before returning to behind the counter to look at a weapon catalog. Naruto sweatdropped as he noticed it was the same catalog that he had ordered her katana from. _'Damn, how long has she been wanting that thing...'_ Walking over to the clothing he grabbed ten pairs of black cargo pants with lots of pockets, black muscle shirts, black long sleeve shirts, and fishnet tops. He then remembered the numerous pairs of blue shinobi sandals and grimaced before grabbing three pairs of black shinobi sandals and two pairs of black fingerless gloves with metal plates over the knuckles.

Walking over to the counter, he laid them down and said, "Have no fear, I am not even remotely close to finished..." Ten-Ten eyes were huge as she looked at all the things that the man had put on the counter. Dollar signs were starting to appear in her eyes until she noticed that the customer had a henge on. Putting her hands together she whispered faintly, "Kai." The henge disappeared to reveal a 5" tall eleven year old blond. Naruto looked back at her shocked expression as she pointed her finger at him and said, "You are the kid the failed the exam...TWICE! You look different." Naruto sweatdropped at her as he sighed and said, "Yeah yeah Ten-Ten, as you can see I am actually trying to take the whole thing seriously because I actually passed. Surprisingly..."

It was then that Ten-Ten's father chose to walk in from the back. When he saw Naruto, he blinked a few times before his eyes got as big as saucers and he said, "Minato, you didn't." Suddenly Naruto was in front of the man with a burst of speed that rivaled Gai's, and he pushed him into the back closing the door and leaving a startled Ten-Ten. Releasing the man, Naruto ran through seals and the room glowed purple before he sighed and said, "Yes sir, my father did seal the nine tails within me though I would appreciate it if you didn't shout it out for the world to hear. My life is already hell, I don't need anyone making it any worse." The man blinked at the boy before tears began forming in the corners of his eyes.

Moving forward, the man wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled him into a hug. "Forgive the foolish villagers Naruto-" He was cut off as Naruto slipped out of his arms and smiled, "Don't worry, I bare no hatred towards the villagers of Konohagakure, quite the contrary actually since I love each and every one of them just as my father before me." He stopped there and let his words sink into the other's mind before he continued, "Hatred is an endless cycle until one steps forward and shows forgiveness, aren't I right Keera?" Tears were now falling from Keera's eyes as he listened to a boy no older then eleven speaking as if he was older. _'Oh Kami, no eleven year old should have this sort of mindset.'_

Before Keera could say anything in reply, he noticed that Naruto had hearts in his eyes and drool dripping from his mouth. Turning to look where the boy was staring, he noticed that it was at his most recently finished project. Before he could say anything, Naruto was in front of it making Keera blink and wonder how the hell the kid got there so fast. Keera slowly approached Naruto and said, "Like my latest work?" Naruto turned swiftly, "How much do you want for them?" Keera began thinking for a second only to find 1,000,000 Ryo, which was in a small bag, in his hand. "You can have all that, I just want these wonderfully crafted works of art!" Naruto practically yelled as he picked up the scythe. "Oh dear kami, you actually used the youki metal!" When Keera heard this, his eyebrow raised in question before he actually voiced his question, "I did?" A sadistic grin, one that but Ibiki and Anko's to shame and made Keera feel sorry the person who got on the child's bad side, appeared on Naruto's lips, "Yes, and it just so happens to be the same metal used to create Kyuubi's own armor and weapons. I don't know how you got a hold of this shit but you are officially my hero!"

Keera blinked a few times as he watched Naruto seal away the Scythe, twin katanas, and the anbu blade into a scroll, which Naruto had pulled out of that horrid abomination. "Keera-ojiisan, your shop is officially the only place I am ever going to shop." He released the privacy jutsu and opened the door to find a red faced Ten-Ten waiting for them. Slipping past her, he went and grabbed four black trench coats, black bandages, two kunai/shuriken holders, and then about forty shuriken and kunai. Walking to the counter, he smiled and said, "Okay Ten-Ten, that will be about it...Oh crap I forgot the chakra weights, ink, and blank tags!" Turning he went over and got the rest before saying, "Okay, now I'm finished."

The grand total of what he spent after buying new furniture, dishes, bedroom set, and other items came to about 1,645,000 Ryo, and left Naruto sulking because his froggy wallet, Gama-Chan, wasn't fat anymore. After he got over that, he brought out scrolls and sealed the items into them. Shunshining back home, though instead of leaves or smoke he got surrounded by wind, he sighed and commenced to his apartment's renovation. Laying out all the scrolls with clothes and weapons, he grinned and said, "Okay, KAI!" All the scrolls released at once leaving Naruto with quite a few piles of new items to pick up. Walking to the closet, he opened it and began throwing out every last horrible jumpsuit, goggles, and sandals he saw. After that he used a fox fire to burn the massive pile of abominations, including the one he had been wearing, and then went on to putting everything up.

When he got to the fridge he nearly fainted. Sour milk, rotten vegetables, half eaten cups of ramen, and the moldy...what ever that was. He slammed the door shut and used a katon jutsu on the damn thing. Pulling out his extra scroll, he set it down and released a new fridge in the other's place. Breathing a sigh of relief, he plugged it in and then began to put away the cold groceries. Moving to the pantry, he had a feeling at what he would find and sure enough that was what was there. Instant Ramen. Growling, he shouted out for the world to hear, "I HATE INSTANT RAMEN!"

After about forty minutes, with the help of the ever so useful Kage Bushin no Jutsu, Naruto grumbled about how troublesome his younger self was and how the pink haired banshee was actually right about him being a baka. Though he was quickly pulled out of his thoughts when he caught the chakra signatures of the Sandaime and Kakashi moving towards his apartment. This made him look at the clock only to sweat drop as he saw that it was 8:30. Walking to the bathroom, he looked in the mirror to make sure the bandages around the bottom half of his face were on(think of the final form of Ichigo's Bankai). He was wearing his long sleeve black shirt with a fishnet top and the sleeves held down by bandages, hands had the fingerless gloves on, his headband was attached around his bicep, and then black cargo pants whose ankle area was held by bandages. He slipped into one of his new pairs of shinobi sandals and sealed his scythe in a small storage seal on his wrist. One kunai/shuriken holster was attached to his right leg and then both his katanas formed an X on his back.

Walking to the door, he startled his soon to be sensei and the Sandaime by bowing his head and saying with an eye-smile, "Forgive me Sandaime-sama and Hatake-san, but it would seem that I got lost on the winding road of life. Now if you will excuse me, I should probably be going so I may find out which Gennin Team I was placed on." Naruto then melted on that spot after whispering, "Suiton: Shunshin no Jutsu." The Sandaime blinked a few time before looking to Kakashi and saying, "Kakashi, did you just witness what I just witnessed?" Kakashi merely nodded before saying, "Sandaime, I think you need to update the file on one Naruto Uzumaki. Also, was that a new form of shunshin he just used?" A groan exited the old hokage's lips before he waved Kakashi inside the apartment only to find that it was newly remodeled. To say Sarutobi was surprised would have been an understatement. Especially when he heard Kakashi say, "Are you sure his favorite food is ramen because I see none..."

A puddle of water appeared on the floor outside of Iruka-sensei's classroom, and then it slowly started to form a pillar until it disappeared and one Uzumaki Naruto stepped out. He looked over to Asuma and Kurenai before eye-smiling and saying in his harmonious vocals, "Asuma-san and Kurenai-san, it is a pleasure to meet the both of you. I do hope we might be able to talk at a later date." He then stepped inside the classroom just as Iruka called, "Squad Seven: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto. Jounin Sensei: Hatake Kakashi." Sasuke was seething inside as he thought, _'Damn, I got the dobe and the rabid fan girl, Pinky.'_ Sakura was thinking more along these lines of, _'Cha! Love conquers all Ino-Pig!'_ Naruto on the other hand lifted one hand and said from the door way with an eye smile, "Sorry I'm late, I happened to get lost on the road of life."

At this everyone, including Asuma and Kurenai, face faulted anime style while Naruto stood there and rubbed the back of his head, all the while he was still wearing that eye-smile. Iruka was the first to recover, "Um...who are you?" Naruto stopped only to fake hurt as he held a hand to his heart and said, "I'm hurt that you don't recognize me Iruka-sensei." Iruka and most of the class' eyes nearly popped out of the head as they screamed at once, "NARUTO?" Naruto, with his enhanced hearing, nearly went death because of this. "Yes yes, now stop being so damn troublesome. I am going to go to sleep and wait for Kakashi-sensei to arrive." With that, he walked up the stairs and sat down in the empty seat beside Shikamaru. Laying his head on the desk, he closed his eyes and commenced to the task he had assigned himself.

Everyone sweatdropped at Naruto actions before Shikamaru looked up at the ceiling and thought, _'I wonder if he has Nara blood in him...better ask dad.'_ After getting over the shock, Iruka finished calling out the teams and then Kurenai and Asuma came in and grabbed their teams leaving Sakura, Sasuke, and a sleeping Naruto. After an three hours of waiting, Naruto was awakened to the sound of a screaming banshee. Lifting his head up, he looked to see Kakashi in the doorway. "My first impression of you guys is...I hate you. Now meet me on the roof." He then disappeared in a poof of smoke. A sigh escaped Naruto's lips as he watched the other two head out the door without even giving him a second thought. Jumping out the window, he flipped onto the wall and stood up. Walking up the wall, he snuck up behind Kakashi and whispered in the jounin's ear, "You shouldn't read Icha Icha around children Kaka-sensei."

Kakashi nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard felt the breath of someone right beside his ear. He turned to see his blond gaki sitting on the bar next to him, waiting for his teammates to arrive. "What the hell? How did you get up here?" Naruto pointed to the wall and then his feet making Kakashi's eye go the size of a dinner plate. Just then Sakura and Sasuke came through the door. Sasuke immediately glared at Naruto and said, "Dobe, how did you get here?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders and then said, "Walked." Slipping off the rail, he sat down beside his teammates, but sighed when they scooted away from him,

Kakashi frowned at what he was seeing, though one couldn't tell because of the mask he was wearing. _'Seems the blond is the outcast...'_ Taking a deep breathe he said, "Okay, how about you introduce yourselves." Sakura raised her hand and asked, "Sensei, could you go first?" Kakashi shrugged his shoulders before saying, "I'm Hatake Kakashi, my likes and dislikes are none of your concern, my hobbies I don't want to say, and my dream for the future...you are too young to understand. Now Pinky, why don't you go next." Sasuke and Sakura both thought, _'Great, we learned his name...'_ Naruto on the other hand was snickering.

Sakura growled at the nickname before breathing in and saying, "I am Haruno Sakura, my likes...well the person I like..." Looks over at Sasuke and blushes. "Hobbies are..." Looks over to Sasuke and blushes again. "And my dream for the future is..." Looks at Sasuke again before becoming Hinata red and squealing. Kakashi sweatdropped before saying, "And your dislikes?" Sakura instantly stopped and said, "Ino-Pig and Naruto-Baka." Everyone sweatdropped at this but Naruto said nothing to defend himself.

Kakashi's Thoughts - _'A fan girl...'_

Sasuke's Thoughts - _'Save me!'_

Naruto's Thoughts – _'Surprise, surprise...'_

"Okay broody, your up." Kakashi said as he pointed as Sasuke. Sasuke on the other hand sent Kakashi one of the famous Uchiha glares before saying, "My name...( damn dramatic pause!) is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like anything and I dislike a lot of things. My hobbies are training to become stronger. My dream...well my ambition is to restore my clan and also kill a certain man."

Kakashi's Thoughts- _'Just as I thought.'_

Sakura's Thoughts- _'Sasuke's so cool!'_

Naruto's Thoughts- _'Same old Avenger shit.'_

"Blondie, you are up." Kakashi pointed at him and waited. Standing up, Naruto shrugged his shoulders and then said as he let his eyes drift to the sky, "Uzumaki Naruto is my name, my likes are those who are precious to me, my wondrous new weapons, the clouds, reading, and sleeping. My dislikes are the cycle of hatred that keeps going round and round, people hurting my precious people, people who don't know the difference between a cell and it's tenant, and people who disrupt my naps. Hobbies include training, reading, sleeping, cleaning, and cooking. Dream for the future is to ensure ensure the safety of Konohagakure, end the cycle of hatred, and maybe if there is time then become Hokage after I earn the citizens of Konohagakure's respect and trust."

Kakashi's Thoughts - _'I am never reading reports again...they are totally off about this kid! I spent all fucking night reading his file too.'_

Sasuke's Thoughts – _'Huh? What does the Dobe mean...'_

Sakura's Thoughts – _'SASUKE-KUN, I LOVE YOU!'_

Kakashi looked at the group and said, "Okay, now that we have finished introductions I would like for you all to meet me at Training Ground Seven tomorrow at 5:00 in the morning for a survival test. Oh, and don't eat breakfast or you will puke. You are all dismissed." Sakura raised her hand though and asked, "But sensei, aren't we already genin?" Kakashi looked at the girl and shook his head saying," out of all the candidates only nine will pass. The others will be sent back for another year in the academy." Kakashi then shunshined away leaving two panicking genin and one tired one. A sigh escaped Naruto's lips as he leaned back and closed his eyes. Hearing the footsteps of Sasuke and Sakura leaving him, he called out, "If you are a proper ninja then you see past our sensei's trick and look underneath the underneath." With that his body sank into the shadow, leaving a shock Sakura and seething Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto for if I did it would have a smart Naru-Chan!

**Warning:** YAOI AHEAD! You know as in Boy/Boy Love. Also there will be language, violence, and of course lemons.

**Pairings:** Kakashi/Naruto, and then the others are upon request.

Do comment and send messages on what you think needs to be improved. Whether or not I continue this story depends on the comments and all. ^.^

**Chapter Two**

_Beep. Beep. Be-_ The little Gama-Chan alarm clock never stood a chance as the very tired, and extremely grouchy Naruto sliced it in half with his scythe. Letting the scythe retreat back under the black satin cover, he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Naruto's Mind Scape

"**Oh come on Naru-Chan, you know you want to!"**The voice of Ryuu could be heard from one of the bedrooms as a very pissed Naruto glared down at him. The nine tailed bijuu was currently lying on the bed while Naruto sat at the desk nearby. What the bijuu had in his hands however was another story entirely, but it was also the source of the problem. It was an spandex jumpsuit. A fucking bright ass orange spandex jumpsuit that the bijuu wanted Naruto to wear.

"There is no way on this earth that you will ever and I mean EVER get me to that abomination that you call fashion." Naruto growled as the tick mark on his head grew larger by the second. **"But Naru-Chan, it will make your flames of youth burn extremely brightly!"** He then proceeded to get up and approach the silvery blond with caution while Kyu was in the corner and commencing the fetal position while rocking back and forth. The poor chap had been putting up with his insane younger self for a grand total of twenty-four hours and he was severely traumatized.

With an exasperated sigh, Naruto stood up and met Ryuu half way between the bed and desk. The was glint in the teen's cerulean eyes that made Ryuu stop his advance. A sadistic smirk appeared on Naruto's lips as he chuckled, "I didn't want to use this but Ryuu you leave me no choice." Kyu stopped rocking and looked over at the two. When he saw the grin he unconsciously shuddered, which didn't go unnoticed by neither Naruto or Ryuu. "It would seem dear Kyu remembers what I am about to do...even though he was unconscious." Ryuu was about to run when he felt someone touch his collar. Immediately he turned to find Naruto and a second seal on his collar. Glaring at the orange spandex, Naruto spoke in slightly demonic vocals, **"SIT."** The reaction was immediate, sending a surprised nine-tailed bijuu crashing face first into the cold, unyielding floor.

Looking over at Kyu Naruto smiled, "Kyu, the seal works for you as well. All you need do do is say the magic word and poof. Though, only use it when he does something similar to what he did today. Now, I'm going to leave you all so behave." With that Naruto exited his mindscape just as he heard Kyu begin shouting 'sit' over and over again.

The Real World

Pushing his covers off him, Naruto looked over at the alarm clock only to find it was cut in half. Rubbing the back of his head he giggled, "Well, it seems I have a real reason for being late today, even if I caused it." Standing up, Naruto used his beloved updated version of his father's Hiraishin to get dressed in the same attire he had been wearing the previous day. The only thing changed were the items that he was now carrying. His pockets were filled with freshly made tags, some of which were ones Naruto designed himself, different types of pills, bombs, and ointment. The two holsters had kunai, shuriken, senbon needles, and then makabishis.

Grinning from ear to ear, Naruto thought with a dark chuckle _'Kaka-sensei, you are soon going to learn why you should never strap me to a pole...even if you don't remember it.'_ Shunshining out of his apartment, he appeared behind Kakashi, who was being held up by Gai. Looking towards the spandex wearing jounin, memories of the incident in his mindscape came rushing back to him. A growl escaped his throat as he said in a way too sweetly sounding voice, "Kaka-sensei, would you mind hurrying it up to the team's survival test..." His eyes then drifted to Gai and with a slight bow he said, "Forgive us Gai-san, but Kakashi-sensei will have to accept your challenge later." Kakashi was staring at Naruto as if he had grown two heads while Gai was about to start shouting to the world about the flames of youth, but never managed to get around to it for he had been interrupted by malicious killer intent leaking into the air. "Gai-san, if you so much as think about saying anything about flame of youth, I promise that not even Tsunade-sama and her expert healing abilities will be able to save you." Naruto spoke all of this with a bright ass grin on his lips.

Just then Lee decided to make his presence known, "YOSH! GAI-SENSEI, I CAN SEE THAT THESE FELLOW SHINOBIS' FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE BURNING RATHER BRIGHTLY TODAY!" There was a heavy pause before Naruto walked over to Lee with a smile, "It would seem that you didn't quite catch the memo. I said, NEVER TALK ABOUT FLAMES OF YOUTH IN FRONT OF ME!" Naruto's chakra enhanced fist slammed into Lee's face and sent him flying through two buildings. Gai was slightly trembling as he leaned over to a gaping Kakashi and whispered, "Remind me never to piss your student of Kakashi." Kakashi could only nod as Naruto walked over to him and said cheerfully, "Now that is taken care of, how about the two of us see if our teammates saw underneath the underneath." Snapping out of his stupor state, Kakashi eye-smiled and said, "Naruto, I we are going to need to talk with the hokage if you pass the survival test..."

Arriving on the bridge, Kakashi and Naruto sweatdropped as they saw Sakura and Sasuke waiting with pissed off looks on their faces. Naruto and Kakashi both just eye-smiled as Sakura yelled, "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?" Kakashi spoke up before Naruto with the lame excuse of, "Sorry we're late but a black cat crossed our path and we had to find a way around it." Naruto snicked and added, "Don't forget the second one that we found as well." Kakashi unconsciously shuddered as he remembered the event that had taken place only minutes before hand. "Okay, now lets go so we can get this test over and done with." Kakashi pointed over at three practice logs in the middle of the grounds. Once they were all there, Kakashi started to explain things, "Now, the object-" Naruto tuned the cyclops out here as he began to play shogi with Kyu in his mind.

"Ready...GO!" Kakashi called out before he began to check around for the hiding places of his three genin hopefuls. _'Okay, Sasuke is to my right hidden in a tree, Sakura is behind me hidden in the bushes, and Naruto is-'_ He was cut short as he noticed that he couldn't find the other genin's chakra signature anywhere. Panicking, Kakashi began looking all around. _'Where the hell is the kid?'_ Just then he heard a slight cough and turned to see Naruto sitting Indian-style and staring at him as if he went nut. "Ano...why are you panicking?" Naruto had cocked his head a bit to the side and Kakashi could help but think how adorable the genin looked. _'The kid looks exactly like Minato, only __with silver blond hair and fiery red tips.'_ Shaking himself out of his thoughts he looked at the genin and said, "You know, you are supposed to be trying to get the bells."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and then said quietly so that only Kakashi could hear him, "I am merely waiting for the two bakas to realize the true meaning behind the test." Kakashi's eye went wide when he heard this and was about to speak when he heard Sasuke shout, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu." Kakashi quickly dodged the attack, leaving Naruto wide open. "Oh shit!" The fireball hit right where Naruto sat and left Kakashi believing that Sasuke had just killed the kid. When the fire cleared, to say that Kakashi was surprised was like saying that Sandaime-sama didn't like paperwork...it was a very large understatement. There, just sitting amongst the flames, was a very bored looking Naruto. "Are you serious? This is all Katon jutsus can do?" The three observers just sweatdropped as Kakashi thought, _'No Naruto, what you just did isn't even natural...'_ Sasuke on the other hand was seething in anger as he listened to the Dobe speak. _'Why the hell didn't that hurt him?'_

Kakashi sighed and then noticed that he was right above Sakura. Sakura was glancing around and trying to find 'her' Sasuke-kun. Sighing, he jumped down, tapped her on the shoulder, and then said, "Lesson one: Genjutsu. Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu." Instantaneously, Sakura screamed out because she witnessed Sasuke dying right before her eyes. Naruto sighed as he continued his game of shogi and thought, _'She fell for it again. Now all I have to do is wait for Kakashi to beat some sense into Sasuke. Oh, checkmate!'_ Kyu stared at the bored and then shouted, _**"Shit! I don't want to put up with him anymore."**_ Naruto shrugged his shoulders mentally, _'A deals a deal.'_ Leaving a crying demon lord in the fetal position, Naruto watched as Sasuke began his assault against Kakashi and his book. Leaning back, Naruto pulled a scroll out of his trench coat and unsealed a box of pocky sticks. As he watched the 'Taijutsu Match' before him, he munched on a pocky.

Kakashi was being pushed back a bit by Sasuke as his genin hopeful came at him with numerous kicks and punches. Though as Sasuke was getting tired, Kakashi noticed out of the corner of his eye that Naruto was leaning back, eating pocky sticks, and enjoying the show. Sweat dropping at the blond's antics, he let his attention drift back to the problem at hand. Replacing himself with a Kage Bushin he thought, _'__Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu.__'_ Kakashi used his chakra to burrow beneath the ground. All the while Sasuke continued to strike relentlessly at the poor Kage Bushin, who was frankly becoming bored and thinking of dismissing himself. When the clone did dismiss himself, much to Kakashi's disappointment, Kakashi reached up and grabbed Sasuke's feet and pulled him beneath the earth. Now above ground, he eye-smiled down at Sasuke before walking over to where Naruto was.

Noticing Kakashi's approach, he held up the open box of pocky and asked, "Pocky?" Kakashi shook his head before saying, "Okay kid, it's your turn to be embarrassed." Naruto blinked a few time before cocking his head to the side and saying, "But Kaka-sensei, the test is already over." Just as he finished speaking the timer went off. Getting to his feet, Naruto walked over to the pole and leaned against it. Holding up two silver bells he grinned mischievously and said, "See?" Kakashi was officially gaping like a fish. Somehow, without his knowledge, Naruto had retrieved the bells. He was only brought out of his stupor when he heard a scream and turned to see Sakura pass out for the second time that day. Sasuke had finally removed himself from the ground and Sakura had woken up up when they were tossed an object. Catching them, they looked down to see that they each had a bell.

Naruto eye-smiled at his sensei and said, "My answer is I give both the bells away, sacrifice myself, and allow my teammates to live. The answer to the riddle that was this test is Teamwork. Now, I will be heading back to the academy if anyone needs me. I do think Iruka-sensei has an empty seat waiting for me." Turning, he began walking off only to slowly melt away into the shadows. Kakashi was in a stupor state and so were the other two. Shaking himself out of it, he looked at Sasuke and Sakura to say, "All three of you passed, now I need to go and find my third student." Kakashi then shunshined away, leaving only two genin.

In the hokage's office, one Hizuren Sarutobi was staring at six jounin and waiting on the seventh when he heard a knock on the door. "Enter." Kakashi stepped into the office and took his spot. "Now, I would like to know the squads that passed and failed." The first four all failed their squads and Kurenai was next. Stepping forward she said, "Squad Eight made up of Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. Passed." Stepping back, Asuma stepped forward and spoke in his usual lazy manner, "Squad Ten consisting of Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akamichi Chouji. Passed." It then all came down to Kakashi. Sighing, the cyclops stepped forward and said, "Squad Seven consisting of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto. Passed." Sarutobi, who's eyes had been closed as he smoked on his pipe, began choking when he heard Kakashi. Everyone was staring at Kakashi with disbelieving eyes while Kakashi just smiled.

Anko decided to step forward and say what everyone else was thinking, "Come on Kakashi stop lying. We all know you never pass your teams." Kakashi coughed and said, "That's correct, but it would seem one of the members happened to understand the true meaning and even added a bit more...AND HE LEFT BEFORE I COULD SAY HE PASSED!" Kakashi literally screamed the last part making everyone jump back because the killer intent leaking off the man. Sarutobi had begun to become curious now and proceed ask, "Kakashi, would you like to explain what happened?" Kakashi proceeded to explain the test to the group and when he got to the end the whole room was practically gaping like a fish. Sarutobi had dropped his pipe, Asuma's cigarette was on the floor, Anko was for once speechless, Kurenai's eyes were practically glowing, and the Anbu had fell on the ground.

"So you mean to tell me that you lost Naruto when he was sitting right in front of you, he was hit by a fireball and not harmed, watched you fight Sasuke while eating pocky, somehow managed to get the bells off you without you even noticing, and sacrificed himself for his teammates...GENIN are not supposed to do that!" Sarutobi was practically yelling at the copy-nin and had only stopped to catch his breath. "And then you let him walk off, not even knowing where he was heading?" Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck as he mumbled, "He said something about heading back to the academy and Iruka having an empty seat for him." Sarutobi shook his head before pointing to the window behind him and saying, "Hurry up and bring Naruto to-" He was cut off as Naruto stepped out of Kakashi's shadow. "Wow, that was quite an interesting meeting..." All the jounin were staring bug-eyed at the boy. Bowing his head slightly in greeting, he proceeded to say, "I need to speak with Sandaime-sama...alone." Sarutobi nodding his head and dismissed everyone besides Naruto from his office.

Before leaving Kakashi looked at Naruto and said, "Bridge. Seven o'clock. Missions." He then left leaving only the Sandaime and Rokudaime. Running through hand seal, a black barrier encased Naruto and Sarutobi, making it sound proof. The Anbu were all under a high level genjutsu, making them think that the hokage is merely doing paperwork. Turning, Naruto looked at the current hokage and said, "Hokage-sama, I am Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. My current age is eighteen, I am Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure, Toad and Fox Sage, Grand Seal Master, and many other things. Forgive me for not telling you all this when I arrived yesterday, but my being here caused a few...mishaps. One of them being that I currently possess two bijuus within my being and another being that I 'erased' the old Naruto's existence from this timeline." He released the seal that held his henge and now stood as an eighteen year old before the Sandaime.

Sarutobi Hizuren, the god of shinobi and also known as the Professor, had never had this big of a shock as the one he had right then. I mean, it wasn't everyday that your grandson, in all but blood, comes in and tells you that he has two bijuus and is actually from the future. Staring at the teen in front of him, Sarutobi pinched the bridge of his nose as he said, "Let me get this straight, you hold two Kyuubis and you are from the future?" Naruto merely nodded his head and waited for the outburst to come, but it never did. Instead Sarutobi smiled at him and said, "That is believable, considering you used Fuinjutsu to do it. Now, are you going to continue being a genin or are you going to be jounin?" Naruto didn't even think for a second, he immediately answered, "As tempting as not chasing Tora sounds, I am going to stick with being a genin for a while...I have business to take care of in the chunin exams though I wouldn't mind helping out in Torture and Interrogation. I have been meaning to test out a few of my concoctions." An involuntary shudder went up the hokage's back as the teen in front of him grinned.

After another hour or two Naruto was about to jump out the window when he looked to the chap doing paperwork and said, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu Sandaime-sama, Kage Bushin no Jutsu." He then jumped out the window leaving Sarutobi to pull out three pieces of paper. One that read 'Hit here Old Man when you figure out my secret -Minato Namikaze-' The second one read 'Haha, this is a gift for when you figure out the secret Sensei! -Jiraiya-' The third was the worst of them all though for it read 'Took you long enough Hizuren... -Danzo, Homura, and Koharu-' He put the three notes on the desk and proceeded to bang his head repeatedly onto them. Naruto sweatdropped at the old man's antics but proceeded to enjoy the show why reclining on the roof top, eating dangos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto for if I did it would have a smart Naru-Chan!

**Warning: **YAOI AHEAD! You know as in Boy/Boy Love. Also there will be language, violence, and of course lemons.

**Pairings: **Kakashi/Naruto, and then the others are upon request.

Do comment and send messages on what you think needs to be improved. Whether or not I continue this story depends on the comments and all. ^.^

Chapter Three

**Naruto's Mind Scape**

"_**No means NO! Damnit Ryuu, how many times do I have to tell you?"**_ One demon lord bellowed as he made his way to where Naruto was waiting. _'They remind of Kakashi and Gai...except Kyu doesn't ignore Ryuu.'_ **"But Kyuuuuuu..." **A growl cut Ryuu off as Kyu glared back at him over his shoulder. _**"There is no way in hell I am going to do THAT!"**_ Naruto cocked his brow in curiosity as the two red heads walked in. "Anything I want to know about?" Kyu stiffened a bit before smiling nervously at Naruto and saying, **_"Nothing Naru-Chan, it has already been taken care off."_** Ryuu looked at Kyu questionably before he looked at Naruto and looked like he was about to answer him when Kyu's hand shot up over his mouth. _**"Naru-Chan, shouldn't you be getting to your lovely D-Ranks right about now."**_ Looking at the ceiling Naruto groaned, "Troublesome things, I swear I shall ban them and spandex!"

**Real World**

Getting up off the floor, Naruto stretched his arms and legs before heading into the kitchen. _'Hmm...what should I eat? Oh, I know how about POCKY STICKS!'_ Reaching into the cabinet, he took out three boxes of pocky sticks and headed out the door. _'Now, judging by the sun's placement in the sky it is only...5:00 am. Seems I can get training in before meeting up with my team.'_ Nibbling at one of the sticks Naruto began leisurely strolling towards the hokage tower.

Jumping onto the window behind the hokage Naruto placed a finger against his lips while looking at the anbu, who were startled that a mere genin was aware of their presence. "Oji-san, you really need to stop reading those books. If I was an assassin...you would be dead." Naruto deadpanned while Sarutobi nearly jumped out of his skin as he quickly shut 'Make Out Paradise' and turned to look at who had come in. "Ah Naruto, nice that you could come." Naruto could see a slight twitch on the old man's brow as he continued, "Would you like to explain to me why you are in my office this early in the morning?"

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, Naruto looked at the old man and asked quietly, "Can I borrow Training Grounds 44?" The anbu were staring at Naruto like be was nut while the hokage fell out of his chair. "Naruto, why would you want to use that particular training ground?" This time it was Naruto who was twitching as he said, "Because a particular mission is coming up today and I seriously don't want to be the one to tell the Daimyo's wife that I killed her cat..." Having just got off the ground, Sarutobi nodded his head and waved, "Fine fine, you have my permission to use Training Ground 44...but watch out for Anko." A sadistic grin that would have made both the Snake Mistress and Ibiki proud spread across the boy's lips as he shunshined out of the office.

Shuddering slightly Sarutobi turned back to his desk only to see Boar standing in front of him, mask off. "Hokage-sama, I can tell that Uzumaki is gifted but the Forest is too much." Cocking his brow up a bit Sarutobi asked the anbu, "Oh, you have something better in mind Tenzo?" Looking at the ground Tenzo whispered quietly, "W-well I could keep watch over him like I used to with Kakashi-sempai..." Giving Tenzo a shoo shoo wave of his hand Sarutobi said, "You have my permission to make yourself know to Naruto without your mask Tenzo." A smile graced the Anbu's lips as he bowed his head, "Hai Hokage-sama."

In front of the entrance in the Forest of Death, Naruto took a deep breath before getting ready to go in only to be stopped by someone calling out to him. "Naruto!" Blinking a few times, Naruto turned to find one Tenzo Yamato standing behind him. Putting up the act of his twelve year old self Naruto cocked his head to the side and asked, "Ano...who are you?" Yamato face faulted before saying with anime tear streaming down his face, "Naruto, how could you forget your own sensei?" Eyes going wide Naruto looked at Yamato and asked, "Wait, you are the Tenzo from my time?" Nodding, Tenzo sighed and said, "Okay, now that we have that established, I wouldn't mind knowing why I am back in my twenty year old body..." Shaking his head Naruto leaned against the fence and put his hand over his face and began mumbling to himself, "It shouldn't have transported anyone else...most human bodies can't take what mine can."

Finally Naruto let his hand slide down and he looked at Yamato, "Was it only you who got transported to this timeline?" Shaking his head Yamato looked at the blond, "I only know of four from Konohagakure, the rest we will have to wait for the story to play out for the cast has already been set." Sweat dropping Naruto sighed, "You really need to stop watching all those drama and also stop playing Clue." A look of horror crossed Yamato face as he stepped back like he had just been struck. "There is no way I am going to stop watching my prec-" Naruto had tuned Yamato out for he knew that the Mokuton user would be ranting for a good ten minutes. "Naruto, are you listening?" Grinning, the boy nodded his head and said, "Yes yes Yamato-sensei, now lets go and get training done before I have to meet up with 'Kashi-kun, Sasuke, and Sakura." Sighing, Yamato followed silently behind the boy as they headed into the forest of death. "Mokuton: Ikkyou." A wood spike shot from Naruto's arm and drove it's way into the center of a tiger's chest as Yamato and himself conversed.

"Now Naruto, you already know that you should be telling _them_ that you are alive." Yamato pressed as Naruto shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Your right, I _should_ be telling them but-" He was cut off as Yamato snapped, "Naruto, no buts!" Sighing Naruto put his hands up in mock surrender for there was a kunai against his throat. The only thing was that the kunai didn't belong to neither of them. "Ah, so you finally make your appearance Anko-san. Hey Yamato-sensei, I win the bet!" With anime tears streaming down his cheeks Yamato groaned, "Yeah yeah, now hurry up and free yourself." Anko looked at Yamato in disbelief before asking, "Tenzo, you don't actually believe I will let a genin slip out of my clutches do you?" Naruto leaned his head back and grinned up at her before saying, "Boss says if you need help in T and I then give him a call." A classic eye-smile and the a slight wave of his hand the clone said, "Bye bye." With that he turned into smoke.

"What the-" Anko was cut off as she felt cold steel touch her nape. "Now who has got who dear little Anko." Naruto hissed behind the woman. As the smoke cleared Yamato and Anko both gawked at the scythe that was being held in Naruto's hands. "You likey, I bought it off Keera-ojisan." Taking the blade away from Anko's nape Naruto grinned, though you really could tell since the bandages were hiding the bottom half of his face. "Lets not point sharp objects at each other, I really don't want one of my precious people hurt. Oh, look at the time. I seem to have an adorable kitty from hell to chase...Ja ne." He then shunshined away leaving Anko looking at Tenzo questionably. Shrugging his shoulders, the anbu waved and shunshined away as well not wanting to miss the future's youngest hokage...Tora chasing!

At the bridge, a very annoyed Haruno Sakura was waiting for both her teammates to arrive. _'What the hell was wrong with my younger self? I have zero to no chakra and my stamina is zilch.'_ Just then Sasuke walked up and Sakura smiled, "Ohayo Sasuke." Sasuke was a bit confused since Sakura hadn't used -kun, but didn't stop him from answering with his usual, "Hn." Usually Sakura started to bug the raven, but instead she and her Inner Sakura were fuming. **'We actually liked that bastard? What the hell were we thinking?' **Inner Sakura yelled as regular Sakura began muttering quietly to herself about how stupid she used to be. Just then two familiar chakra signatures caught her attention. In a cloud of smoke, Kakashi entered the picture with an eye-smile, "Yo." Sakura wanted to cry but that wasn't nearly as bad as when a pillar of fire appeared behind Kakashi. Her eyes went wide as Inner Sakura shouted, **'I thing Naruto used 'that' jutsu!' **Nodding her head mentally, she began to think, _'Yes, that would explain Yamato-sensei, him, and myself.'_

Stepping out of the flames, Naruto was a bit surprised to see Sakura wasn't fawning all over Sasuke. Sasuke sitting on the railing of the bridge wasn't to unfamiliar and Kakashi...wait KAKASHI? Looking at the cyclops with wide-eyes, he walked over and slapped his sensei, who grabbed his cheek and said, "Ow! What the hell was that for Naruto?" Rubbing the back of his head he said sheepishly, "Well you see...YOU AREN'T LATE!" Kakashi blinked a few times before he realized what his student was saying, "Oh, I take it you thought I would be three hours late to everything. Gomen, I am only late to things that I think is unimportant." This made Sakura take a step back from the man, making him wonder why she had retreated. Suddenly he felt a KI that was off the charts right behind him. Turning, he saw that a shadow had cover Naruto's eyes and the boy was muttering incoherent things to himself. "Kolkolkolkol...so 'that' day was unimportant to you. I see, now it is about time that I make you pay even if you don't remember it." Naruto continued muttering these words over and over until Kakashi interrupted him, "Ano...Naruto, are you alrig-" He was cut off by a chakra enhanced fist slamming into the side of his face.

In the hokage's office, Asuma's team had just finished a mission and was getting a new one when Kakashi came through the wall and land in front of them. Walking over to the silver-haired Jounin, Asuma bent down and poked him before looking at his father and saying, "Hokage-sama...I think he's de-" He was cut off by the blood thirsty aura that was located in the window of the hokage's office. Shikamaru sweatdropped and thought, _'The silver-haired baka did something to piss Nar- Wait NARUTO! He's alive and here in this time?'_ As if to answer the shadow user's question, Naruto stepped into the Hokage's office and walked over to Kakashi. The rest of squad seven had just entered through the door. Hoisting Kakashi up into the air by his collar Naruto growled at the man, "Unimportant huh..." Using another chakra enhanced fist he sent the poor soul all the way to the eastern gate, which knocked the entire gate down. As the crash was heard in the distance, Naruto turned to the hokage and said in a cheerful voice, "Okay, squad seven here to request a D-Rank mission." Inside Naruto was fuming though, _'That will teach that bastard not to be late to a first date...' _

Everyone in the room face faulted at the kid's change in moods. Sandaime was in a complete stupor state at how much like his old student the boy was. Asuma had dropped his cigarette on the ground and was trying to figure out why Naruto had just done that. Sasuke was busy seething in rage over how he needed the power that Naruto possessed. Ino had stopped jumping on Sasuke long enough to gape at Naruto. Chouji's chip bag had fallen on the ground. While Sakura and Shikamaru were sweat dropping as they thought at the same time, _'He's still holding a grudge...'_ After they had all snapped out of their state of shock, Asuma and Chouji could be found on the ground crying over their lost items, Ino was back to fawning all over Sasuke while he ran away, Shikamaru and Sakura were talking, and Sandaime was grabbing for a mission. Just then the door slammed open and one pissed off Hatake Kakashi walked. "NARUTO, WOULD LIKE TO EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL ALL THAT WAS FOR?" Growling, Naruto cracked his knuckles and said, "An example of what I will do if you are ever late again...also you are a pervert." To slice the tension that was in the air Sandaime announced, "Squad seven, your assignment is capturing Tora."

"Cherry Blossom, in position."

"Duck butt, in position."

"*snore*"

"Naruto, are you ready?"

"*snore*"

"NARUTO!"

"Yawn. What? Oh, Fox is here."

"Commence with plan A."

In one of the trees Naruto looked up at the sky and thought, _'Damn, I slept through the instructions for the plans...Oh well, I guess I can watch as they called to death this time.'_ Watching as Sakura approached the large feline cautiously, Naruto noticed that there was a tattoo of a black dragon on her arm. _'No way! I gave that to future Sakura when she became a part of my Anbu...THATS MY SAKURA!'_ Just then Sasuke grabbed Tora, who began scratching at the boy's eyes while Sakura watched. Jumping down, Naruto walked over and said in his harmonious vocals, "Tora, come over here and sleep." The cat instantly darted to Naruto's arms and laid down. Naruto and Sakura both blinked at the cat before Kakashi stepped out and said what everyone was thinking, "NO WAY!" Naruto shrugged his shoulders before saying, "Oh well, we have Tora now lets get going." They all began walking towards the Hokage's tower, getting stares of disbelief from many ninja.

Inside the hokage tower, Sarutobi and Iruka were staring at Naruto in disbelief. "So you are telling me that you merely called her name and she ran to you..." The Sandaime was pinching the bridge of his nose as Naruto nodded his head and stroked Tora's fur. **"Hizuren-san, I would like to get your permission to give the boy the summoning contract for the Hell Cats." **Everyone looked at Tora as she spoke and then Kakashi asked, "Hell Cats...you mean like the Nibi?" Tora blinked before turning to the cyclops, **"You know Nee-chan?" **Sarutobi pinched the bridge of his nose again before sighing, "Yes, Naruto can sign your contract...though he needs to get permission from someone else first." Naruto nodded his head before asking Kyu, _'Kyu, can I sign the hell cats' contract?'_ Kyu thought about it for a second before shrugging his shoulders and saying, _**"I let you keep those annoying amphibians didn't I?"**_ Naruto nodded his head before looking at Sarutobi and saying, "It's fine. Tora-sama, are you fine with me having another summons?" Tora nodded her head and Naruto eye-smiled before biting his thumb and signing the large, blank scroll.

Grinning, Tora transformed into a woman with thigh length, snowy white locks, D-cup sized breast, porcelain colored skin. Her body was clothed in a tattered yet beautiful blue dress, gloves that went a little above her elbows, and then a blind fold to cover her eyes. Grinning angelically, Tora turned to Naruto and said, **"Naruto, I am the boss of this contract while my Nibi-neechan is sealed. You can call me Tora-neechan since I have always wanted a little brother!" **She then walked over, pulled the bandages down, and rubbed Naruto's whisker marks. A purring sound could be heard before Naruto was pulled into a hug while Tora scream, **"KAWAII! He ****purrs! Damn, I have to go but you can call on me anytime." **There was a glint in everyone's eyes as they stared at Naruto's whisker marks. "Oh hell no!" Naruto shouted just as they all attack. Kakashi had scooped the boy up first and was rubbing the boy's whisker marks. A light blush had spread across Naruto's cheeks which only Sakura understood. "Heheh, this is so fun! He reminds me of a kitten!"

**AND! STOP! That's a wrap. Heheheh, isn't Naru-chan so cute? Well first I would like to thank everyone who commented on the story. Now I will answer a few questions.**

** kitoriko : Yep, Naruto is the uke in the relationship ^^**

**Now, there will be other pairing. I will do male/male, female/female, and male/female. Just comment or message me about a pairing you might want to see and I will try to make it happen. So far we have...**

**Kakashi Hatake/Naruto Uzumaki**

**-sweatdrop- umm...thats it...**


End file.
